A Starry Night and a Song
by Nine Labeled Keys
Summary: James cant help but hear Lily's music flooding the Head's dorms after her failed silencing charm... and heads out to investigate. He is a marauder, after all.. what did you expect?


A Starry Night and a Song

James sat on the best sofa in the Head's common room, glaring at his textbook and cursing everyone and everything that had anything to do with the subject of Astronomy. He groaned and dropped his head back on top of the cushions.

He knew Lily was in her room, presumably studying. Yet, he could hear a few notes of a long forgotten but still familiar song.

He had no idea what it could be.

His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to investigate. After all, he was a marauder. It was a job requirement.

He slipped around the corner to her room, gently pushing her door open and peeking through the opening. 

Lily sat on her swivel chair, swinging from side to side, spinning the volume up and down on an old muggle radio.

She hummed along with the loud music, hand tugging on a few locks of her amber hair.

The song reached the chorus and she joined in, easy voice rising to match the music for volume.

James realized she must have cast a silencing charm too keep him from being disturbed by the music, but guessed the music was so loud as to just penetrate the charm.

She swung the chair in a circle, eyes closed, loosing herself in the bliss of a familiar song.

James smiled, amazed at the perfect Lily Evans, hair down and relaxing. He'd never seen her like that before.

She slowly abandoned all caution, singing at the top of her lungs. She stood up, eyes closed, swaying to the music.

She twirled in place once, opened her eyes facing the balcony, and stepped out. She leant against the railing, flicking her wand so the radio followed her out under the starry sky.

James took a few steps into the room to lean against the doorframe of the balcony. He had a little smile on his face as he watched her sing along with the song.

The chorus came again, and she spun around, welcoming the night into her outstretched arms.

She bumped into him.

Her eyes popped open and she took a step away from him in surprise.

"Oh…" she said softly, pointing her wand behind her to shut off the song.

"So… Umm… about that… I, ah… well, um, you see… Isn't it a gorgeous night?" She stammered, tugging on a long lock of hair hanging over her shoulder.

"Yeah…" he replied, smiling slightly at he obvious discomfort. "So… Sorry, I just was wondering… Never mind." He left, glancing back at her, leaning against the railing, her waterfall of flame cascading over her shoulders and around her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A week later

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

James was lying on his bed eating an ice cream when he heard it for the second time; faint strains of music, a simple melody and a sweet voice.

He licked his spoon, listening to the song. It was a different one this time.

His ice cream gone, he rolled off his bed, grabbed his Quidditch magazine and flopped down on the sofa in the common room. He tried to read, but failed, the music distracting.

He tried to sleep, but the voice and the memories of last week kept chasing each other around in his hyperactive imagination.

He sat up, furiously rubbing his eyes in a frustrated attempt to push Lily away from them.

He gave up, making his way to her room. He pushes open the door, slips inside and leans against the wall, content to just watch the object of his affections as she danced to her music.

She turns, steps sideways, and raises her arms. James watches in astonishment, until he realizes she's dancing with an imaginary partner.

He grins to himself, pushing himself off the wall.

She rotates, sways and steps and after a moment, James can predict it.

Her eyes are closed as he places his hand on her waist and slips his hand into her upraised one.

She smiles, eyes closed, and puts her other hand on his shoulder.

The song draws to a close, and she opens her eyes. They sparkle slightly as she assures herself that he really is real. He grins at her momentary pause and bends his head just a fraction closer to her, eyes on her eyes, light passing through them like a leaf on the wind.

He admires her face, the gentle curve of her chin and the graceful arch of her eyebrows.

She cocks her head, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes, curious about the boy in front of her.

She shakes her amber locks out of her face, and he hears the opening of a new song.

Now or never, he knows.

So he leans in, brushing his lips gently against hers. Pulling back an inch or so to gaze deep into the soul of the girl he could read so well, he tries to gauge her reaction.

She blushed and blinked, redirecting her gaze to the floor, biting her lip. She glances up at him shyly.

The song picks up with the first lines, and he takes her back into his arms, dancing to the music and twirling her with each chorus.

The song winds down, and he finds himself looking into her eyes again, but before he can form any thoughts, she rises on her tiptoes and kisses him.

He pulls her closer, winding his arms around her waist. She entwines her hands in his soft hair.

He tugs on her silky amber locks, and she parts her lips against his. He smiles into her, and she into him. And as the crescent moon emerges from behind its cloud, both could not have thought of anywhere they'd rather be.


End file.
